Remembering The Boy With The Fairy
by RandomButLoved
Summary: Zelda relives her experiences with the Hero of Time - how she met him, her plan to protect the Triforce set into motion and how they took down the darkness taking over Hyrule. But when her attendant, Impa, voices her reason for why the Hero hasn't returned to Hyrule for so long, the Princess of Hyrule begins to convince herself that her Hero may never return to her. . .


**I loved writing this and I didn't want to wait any longer to post this. Well actually, I wanted to post this before my next fanfiction that will be up today.**

**Anyway, this is basically a summary of Ocarina of Time from Zelda's point of view and how she feels when Impa voices her reasons for why Link hasn't returned to Hyrule for so long although he promised her that he would. **

**I will say it here and at the bottom too. The sequal to this, names Final Moments, will be posted after my next fanfiction because I didn't want to end this so fast. This is set after Ocarina of Time from Zelda's POV and Final Moments is set after Majora's Mask and is from Link's POV as his search for Navi comes to a close. And you may not expect what happens until you read it ~ if you read the end of this then you will see what happened to me when I wrote it.**

**Anyways, enough rambling, here's the chapter (and only chapter in this by the way)! I hope you like it!**

Ocarina of Time Fanfiction

"_He doesn't know what we're planning . . . yet!"_

That's what I said to the boy with the fairy the first time I had met him. He had somehow gotten past the tight security system and made his way to see me.

He had the Spiritual Stone of the Forest and a fairy as his partner and I knew there and then that he was the boy from my dream.

Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudo hailing from the far west had sworn allegiance to my father but I knew that he wasn't sincere.

I had explained to the boy with the fairy that we had to protect the keys to the Sacred Realm where the legendary Triforce was kept from Ganondorf. I could tell that it was the only reason why he had come to Hyrule.

I sent the boy with the fairy off to find the other two Spiritual Stones, the ones of Fire and Water, which are some of the keys into the Sacred Realm while I protected the Ocarina of Time that was entrusted to me from my mother and her mother.

I so wished that this plan would go well.

* * *

"_Princess, we have to leave the castle immediately! Ganondorf has attacked the castle and he will be trying to find you!"_

I remember my attendant, Impa's worried voice as she alerted me of the attack on Hyrule Castle. No matter how much I tried to calm her, she did not one bit.

Impa was about to take me from my room to the stables so we could make our escape from Ganondorf's clutches when I remembered that I still had a promise to keep.

I pulled one of the tapestries in my bedroom aside to reveal a doorway.

I dashed down a small corridor and entered a tiny cylinder room. I moved up the small steps and stood before a pedestal where the Ocarina of Time sat, light enveloping it entirely.

My mother had shown this place to me when she entrusted the Ocarina of Time to me shortly before she had passed away. I had never told anybody about this other than Impa and my father.

I slowly took the Ocarina of Time from its place and rushed back to Impa who led me to the stables at a fast pace that I had to keep up no matter what.

* * *

"_Why are you running away from your falling kingdom, princess?!"_

We were riding out of the castle gates at a pace faster than I had even known with Ganondorf right on our tails.

I sat on the horse with Impa leaning protectively over me, strongly grasping the reigns. I held the precious Ocarina of Time tightly in my hands, making sure that I never let it fall into Ganondorf's hands.

The horse galloped forward and leaped high over a small cliff. I would have fallen off if Impa wasn't there for me.

Impa rode us through Castle Town, narrowly missing citizens and over the drawbridge.

* * *

"_What's going on?!"_

As we rode out, the boy with the fairy was running towards the drawbridge to see me with the other two Spiritual Stones without knowing about the attacks.

He rolled out of the way when he saw Impa and I riding towards him at a fast pace.

With the last of my energy depleting quickly, I threw the Ocarina of Time into the moat just as the boy with the fairy was about to take Ganondorf as my other protector.

I had never been so scared in my entire life. And I wasn't talking about the falling kingdom.

* * *

"_I know that she was bought here! I demand as your new King that you tell me where Princess Zelda is!"_

Impa had taken me to Kakariko Village, the village that he had founded many years before the attack on Hyrule Castle, and hidden me the basement of an inn until Ganondorf had moved on from there.

His voice was commanding but scary knowing that he was King and he had to find the Ocarina of Time no matter what.

Impa was reassuring me that everything was alright but it didn't help at all. I had no idea if the boy with the fairy had retrieved the Ocarina of Time or even if he was still alive.

Ganondorf had soon moved on without murdering the innkeeper. He couldn't damage his reputation as King as soon as he had gotten it.

* * *

"_The time has come for the Hero of Time to awaken. You will help him in his quest in disguise. You will become Shiek, survivor of the Sheikah."_

It had been seven long years since Ganondorf had attacked Hyrule Castle and become King. After leaving Kakariko without me or the Ocarina of Time, he followed the boy with the fairy into the Temple of Time and found his way into the Sacred Realm and became the King of Darkness.

The citizens of Castle Town had fled soon after the attack to Kakariko and made a new life away from the castle.

Ganondorf never left the castle or mixed with anybody other than his tribe, the Gerudo or his extra followers which was good for me.

I stood in the Great Fairy's Fountain just outside of Kakariko after she had summoned me there in one of my dreams.

She explained to me that there was still one stronghold left against Ganondorf, now known as the King of Darkness – the Teeft against Ganondorf, now known as the King of Darkness - the Temple of Light and that the boy with the fairy who was too young to fulfil his destiny of the Hero of Time, was sealed in the Temple of Light until he was old enough.

His task was simply told but more difficult to actually do.

Ganondorf's power stopped the five of six sages from hearing their calls to return to the Chamber of the Sages in the Temple of Light so the boy with the fairy, no, the Hero of Time had to reenergise their power so he could banish Ganondorf once and for all.

She also explained why Impa had left to look after the Shadow Temple situated in the Graveyard just behind Kakariko Village. She was one of the five sages, the Shadow Sage.

But to tip the scales in our favour, when Ganondorf touched the Triforce, it split into the three shards holding it together and went into three people's possessions as legends had foretold.

Because the Triforce pieces went into the people that resembled that piece enough, Ganondorf held the Triforce of Power, making him the King of Darkness and the Hero of Time held the Triforce of Courage.

But what I didn't expect the Great Fairy to tell me was that I held the Triforce of Wisdom and Ganondorf was hunting the other two bearers of the sacred power so he could rule Hyrule completely.

The Great Fairy suggested that I would help the Hero of Time in disguise to protect my Triforce piece from Ganondorf's clutches.

I would act as Shiek, a survivor of the Shiekah and help the Hero of Time throughout his quest.

* * *

_"The song to return you to the Temple of Time . . . the Prelude of Light."_

That was the first song that the Great Fairy had taught me toplay for the Hero of Time so he could retun here whenever he pleased.

He had grown so much, I thought I would never see him again after so long so I kept saying one thing before I left him.

_"I'll see you again, Link."_

* * *

_"In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest."_

With the help of the harp also passed down to me by the Great Fairy, I played him magical songs that would allow him to return to the entrance of a sage's temple whenever he desired.

It was strange to see him grown up but he didn't say anything about knowing who I really was which was for the good, I guess – even though I wanted to speak with him as myself so much.

* * *

_"This song is dedicated to the power of the heart . . . listen to the Bolero of Fire."_

The Great Fairy helped me with what I would say to him and the songs I would play for him so I wouldn't slip up and reveal my true identity to him.

It felt difficult to see him and not speak with him in my manner but I had to pull through, our lives and fates depended on it.

* * *

_"Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself. . ."_

I had reassured him that the Zora princess was safe but I knew that I had to warn him that the sheet of ice that covered the area was an evil power and he had to d

efeat the aura that resided in the Water Temple to relieve the pain of the Zoras.

* * *

"This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time . . . listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!"

I was explaining to the Hero that Impa, the leader of Kakariko and my attendant had left to the Shadow Temple when the evil creature that radiated in the Shadow Temple attacked the village, sending it into flames and knocking us both out.

We managed to wake rather quickly after the creature left and I used my Shiekah powers that the Great Fairy had bestowed upon me to heal any injuries we had gotten.

And with that, the Hero left. I wanted to go with and help him so much but I knew that I couldn't.

* * *

_"Listen to this Requiem of Spirit . . . this melody will lead a child back to the desert."_

The final song I would teach him to find the Sage of Spirit. He had already saved the sages of Forest, Fire, Water and Shadow and there was only one left. Then all of that would be over and we could hopefully go back to normal.

* * *

_"The power given to the chosen ones . . . the sacred Arrow of Light!"_

That was our only chance against the King of Darkness other than the Master Sword that the Hero of Time wielded himself. It was our only chance.

I had revealed my identity to him and what we had to do next when I realised something. I shouldn't have revealed my true identity to him when Ganondorf could have been watching any second.

And I was right.

Ganondorf captured me almost as soon as I had given the Hero the ultimate weapon, the Arrow of Light.

And the final battle soon begun.

* * *

_"As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand. . ."_

It was not long until the Hero of Time had come to my rescue (mostly to defeat the King of Evil).

They had a long duel but the Hero of Time finally took down the evil king.

But tragedy struck not long after I had been reunited with him. In Ganondorf's last breaths he tried to trap us and crush us in the soon-to-be ruins of the tower.

However, we fought our way through and made it out just in time.

Although, I had a feeling that the battle would not be over just yet. It had finished a little too quickly for my liking.

And I was right. The spirit of Ganondorf spilt the Hero of Time and I up by a wall of fire and transformed into Ganon, a large beast-type creature.

But in the creature's resurrection, it knocked the Master Sword right out of the Hero's hand.

This would not stop the Hero though. He battled forth until it was stunned and took back the legendary weapon once again.

And when the beast was finally down, I prayed for the sages to lead Ganon into the Evil Realm. And with one last threat to return, Ganondorf's spirit was lead into the Evil Realm.

* * *

_"Please give the Ocarina to me. As a sage, I can return you to your original time with it."_

I congratulated the Hero of Time for his valiant victory but with a meeting, a parting was soon to follow.

I told the Hero to hand me the Ocarina of Time and to lay the Master Sword to rest even though the Door of Time would be closed.

I just hoped that I would see him again soon.

I played the song that I used to have played for me as a lullaby and he was warped—

"Your Highness,"

* * *

I'm jolted out of my daydream. I must have fallen asleep while I was finishing my paperwork.

"Uh. . ." I let out, lifting my head from the desk. "Oh Impa, I'm sorry. I haven't been sleeping as well lately." I apologize.

"It is okay, Your Highness." She steps forwards towards the desk. "I must ask, though. You were mumbling about someone with a fairy. Are you having dreams about your adventures again?"

She can read me like a book.

"Yes Impa, I have. The last time I had seen him, he was leaving Hyrule to look for his fairy friend and I told him to look after the Ocarina of Time. But about a week later, I felt like something bad had happened." I explain to her.

She nods in agreement. "If something bad has happened, either he wanted it or he just ran into some trouble." I automatically know what she means.

"You . . . you think he's gone? Gone . . . forever?" I question straight after. She shakes her head.

"Maybe but you never know. You should just think positively about him." She comforts before leaving.

* * *

I sit in silence for a while, wanting to know of his whereabouts. If he is still around, he will come back to see me soon, won't he? He promised me seven years ago. . .

But if he _is_ gone, I know that the goddesses will take care of him.

Suddenly, I have no idea whether I am hallucinating or not, but I could have sworn I can to hear the Song of Time outside my window. . .

* * *

**So Zelda was dreaming about her time with Link and Impa has conveinced her that he is now passed away. And _that's_ when she began to hear the Song of Time ~ what was with that, you may ask? I was thinking about how I could put that into the sequal to this (Final Moments) and then it came to me. What am I on about? You'll find out when I post Final Moments after the next fanfiction unless you _really_ want me to upload it soon!**

**Still, Final Moments sounds sad and is really sad. I was almost crying buckets when I wrote it. I think I did cry a little. . . :'(**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. I'll add Final Moments soon if you would like me to but I'll need you to tell me in the reviews!**

**~RndomButLoved~**


End file.
